


The Way I Love You

by sanbluem



Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Vinsmoke Sanji, Communication, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Time Skip, Sanji is a romantic, Sanji loves affection, Sanji loves love, The crew is full of love for each other, The crew's job is hyping Sanji up, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, Zoro cares about Sanji in his own way, everyone loves sanji, with hints at post-time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbluem/pseuds/sanbluem
Summary: If anyone who knew Sanji was asked to describe him in one word they would respond with 'romantic'. Sanji loved love, watching others hold hands, share kisses or even hugging closely never failed to make his heart pick up its speed. Sanji was obsessed with love, no doubt about it and as long as he didn't have that romance for himself, he was content loving others how he wished to be love.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	The Way I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while and I hope I was able to show how much I love Sanji through this story. It may seem all over the place but I hope everyone enjoy's it. 
> 
> I took inspiration to write this story from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/sanjihateclub/status/1341114392968982528?s=20)
> 
> I still think there is so much to be explore in the 'Sanji's obsessed with romance and not women' realm and it has so much potential. It really helps highlight some of Sanji's most amazing traits.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and sorry for any errors!

Flowers, dancing closely, affection, letters, kindness.

Sanji loved it all, the romantic stimulating events that by any luck he was able to experience or watch others experience. 

Watching a couple swing their intertwined hands between them as they walked by or watching someone receive a bouquet of flowers from their lover, Sanji could go crazy for it. He made his everyday duty to show romance to those around him, even if the sentiment wasn’t mutual.

The deep love he felt for his crew was the closest he could have to romantic love, he made it his duty to show them said love, regardless of their reaction.

Serving Nami and Robin with the finest pastries he could make in their rowdy kitchen, delivering daily meat snacks for Luffy and letting him eat them while laying on his lap, cleaning up Usopp’s work room when he fell asleep from tiredness caused by making crazy inventions. It may seem superficial at best but when all his efforts gained him affectionate smiles from the girls and kisses on the cheek from both Usopp and Luffy, he could die a happy man. Even though for outsiders these actions may not seem romantic at all, for Sanji what he felt when being loved by his crew was the closest thing to the tingling sensation romance sparked within him.

He tried not to play favorites among the crew, he treated them all with the same love and kindness, even if Nami continuously joked about how Zoro was his favorite or even when Chopper blushed watching him and Zoro dispute in the kitchen, he definitely had no favorites

_____________

From outside, the ship’s kitchen may seem as something superficial and uninteresting, but for a cook like Sanji it was his little paradise in the midst of chaos. He won’t complain about his crewmates, he loves them, but some moments seem better spent in his small heaven. 

“Luffy! Out now!” Sanji was used to this, having to yell at Luffy for being a glutton and wanting too much sometimes. He loved Luffy but that did not mean not kicking him out of his kitchen. 

“Sanji, that’s not fair. Zoro is right there!” Luffy yelled while stretching his arm out to touch at Zoro’s nose while the green headed man only groaned, keeping his eyes closed. “He’s not asking for food that’s why! Leave!” Sanji finished his sentence off with a nice straight kick to Luffy’s arm, successfully kicking him out of the room. 

Everyone called Sanji a romantic, he knew he was one, but his love for his crew was one a parent would have for a child, not that deep, overbearing flow of butterflies going through his stomach while looking at… 

“Hey love-cook, make me something” Sanji turned his head to look at the now awake Zoro and glared at him, “Did you not hear me tell Luffy I’m making lunch?” he shook his head as he went back to the stove and continued inspecting the sizzling meat. 

Distracted. That was another word Nami would use to describe Sanji, and now jumping from the feeling of having Zoro curl his arms around him and put his head on his shoulders, he could admit to definitely being distracted. Too distracted he thought as he hit Zoro’s hand away from the potatoes cooking at the stove. 

“Here take this, and wait like everyone else!” Sanji placed a plate with fresh fried potatoes and small pieces of meat on top of Zoro’s head and kicked him lightly so he would sit down and wait. 

“You don’t see me like you do everyone else” 

Sanji turned around and Zoro could tell he was furrowing his eyebrows from the single visible side of his face. “What?”

“That’s what Robin said”

_____________

They had just reached the next island the log pose directed them to and that meant having Nami give out instructions on what they would do while staying there for a few hours. “Okay Chopper you can go with Sanji so you can buy any supplies that you need” turning around to face Sanji she handed him a small bag filled with money. “You get the most because I don’t want to starve” she said grimacing while Sanji took the bag from her hand. 

“Don’t worry my beautiful Nami-san I’ll make good use of it” he said while smiling “This is a spring island, I’ll buy the perfect ingredients for a date under the cherry blossoms~”

“Sure, good luck finding someone for your date” Nami chuckled lightly at seeing Sanji frown, he was clear on the fact that he was never successful in finding a date, maybe it was the ‘too-much’ romance factor or he was pursuing the wrong people. He didn’t let that get to him, finding someone was just a question of time. 

He felt an aggressive tap on his shoulder which made him quickly turn around while grumbling. Luffy was smiling at him with his wide signature smile while sitting on Merry’s head with his arm outstretched until it reached Sanji’s shoulder. “I’ll go on a date with Sanji! ” He said while laughing and as if by magic his smile widened even more, well he was a rubber man after all. “That means lots of delicious food made by you right? I’ll go!” he giggled and moved his finger to poke Sanji’s cheek. Sanji giggled and shook his head “I appreciate your offer dear but a date is supposed to be with someone you love or at least see as a future partner” he stared at Luffy who only frowned in response to Sanji’s statement “Plus, a date is not only about eating, you are supposed to do many other romantic things as well” He walked towards where Luffy was sitting and open his arms so Luffy would do as he always does and jump in his arms for a hug. “I love you! So we can go on that date!” Luffy pouted while putting his head against Sanji’s chest. 

“That’s not how it works” Both Luffy and Sanji turned around to look at the voice’s owner; Zoro was standing there staring at them with his arms over his chest, face expressionless. 

“What do you know, Zoro? I’ll take Sanji out on a date!” Luffy hit Zoro’s chest lightheartedly and immediately went back to hugging Sanji. 

“Zoro is a big talker for someone who knows nothing about romance so ignore him Luffy” he said staring at a still expressionless Zoro in the eyes. “But I already said no Luffy, it's not the type of date I’m looking for” he said while grabbing Luffy’s arms and unwrapping them from his waist. 

Luffy whined as he was pushed away from the cook but Sanji only ruffled his hair and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek “Everything meat for tonight’s dinner, as a payback my Luffy” Sanji knew this would convince Luffy and put him back in his good mood; “Yes! You’re the best Sanji!” Luffy said, mood instantly changing just as Sanji knew it would. 

“Now go and catch up with Nami so you don’t get lost” He pushed Luffy towards the ship’s exit and watched him run off. Sanji chuckled and turned around to go back to Chopper and get started on the ingredient search he went on in every new island they visited. 

“Oi, curly-brow” Sanji grumbled looking back at Zoro with a challenging look, the swordsman was always looking for a fight in the worst of times so it wouldn’t surprise Sanji if he was just trying to get him riled up. Zoro still had that unreadable expression on his face, and as if by mockery he stayed silent. 

“Whate-”

“I’ll go on that date with you” 

“What are you saying marimo?” 

Seeing people starving, being mistreated, and love-deprived angered Sanji beyond belief, he would consider those things to be at the top of his ‘Things that Sanji dislikes’ list. The fourth would be to have a passion of his made fun of and Zoro knew that, he knew how certain things were so important to him; making fun of Sanji for something he loved was always out of question and that is why Sanji did not understand where Zoro was taking this sick joke. 

“I’m saying I want to take you on a date” Sanji grumbled and tried controlling his breath, Zoro’s face had never looked as punchable as it did in that moment.  
“Stupid marimo if you’re making fun of me-” before the blonde could finish his waist was grabbed by a strong arm and his slim body pressed up against a stronger one. 

“Why would I be making fun of you?” Zoro frowned, his face now millimeters away from the cook’s. “And why is your face so red” 

“Stupid green head!” Sanji looked away while trying to detach himself from the swordsman. Even if both Zoro and Sanji were strong Sanji’s forte were not his arms so fighting off an expert swordsman was harder than he thought. “Let me go!”

“No” 

“Dum-”

“I always hug you like this when we are alone, what’s the problem now?”

“We are not alone! Dumb--head” They both cringed at Sanji’s poor attempt at an insult and Zoro even let out a breathy laugh, the first show of emotion in a while. Zoro was right, more often than not they would find themselves in a comfortable embrace when the day had been too much, when they didn’t want to be strong anymore. Vulnerable and private were the words Sanji used to describe their hugs but right now there was nothing private about being out in the open with Zoro’s hands wrapped around his waist.

“Look, let me take you on that date”

“Why would I do that?” 

“You couldn’t possibly waste the opportunity of having a date on a spring island, right?” Hitting the nail right on the head, Zoro was good at that and Sanji couldn’t deny it. Spring islands were always the most romantic, with cherry blossom petals everywhere, nice breezy weather, strawberries were always in season, and the air seemed to carry love with it. Even if he had to go around with a green moss he couldn't pass up the one in a million chance of having the date he had been imagining since they stopped at the last spring island. 

“Meet me at the docks by five” Sanji grumbled and stopped when he saw the green headed man’s eyes light up momentarily. A brief light in the eyes, something you only saw when paying close attention.

Tum-tum tum-tump, the tell tale of the heart losing control. 

“Five sharp by the docks” Zoro repeats almost for himself. Sanji scoffed “Yeah, if you can find find your way back” 

Zoro grumbled and flipped off the cook but Sanji had already gone off to find Chopper  
_____________

“Sanji are you alright? You’re mind seems to be somewhere else” Chopper grabbed at the blonde’s pant leg to gain his attention as he spoke. 

Was he alright? He must have a sickness of some sort if he agreed to go on a date with that brute. Was it his own desperation that led him to saying yes? He must have been bewitched by the aroma of the spring island and that is why he agreed.

Frustrated with himself the cook stopped walking making Chopper stop as well, still grabbing on to his leg. 

“I don’t know, I sense I’ve made a terrible mistake” he sighs and dramatically lowers himself to Chopper’s height. Hugging the doctor close to his chest he sighed yet again, adding breath time to increase the dramatics. 

“I just want a romantic experience once and for all, didn’t think that would involve Mr. Dumb though” Chopper forrowed his eyebrows at Sanji’s theatrics. “Who’s Mr. Dumb?”

“Right, you’re too young to know” Sanji said, patting Chopper on the head as he stood up and looked up at the clear sky. “Someone I’m going on a date with” 

Chopper’s eyes widened as if he were holding the fluffiest cotton candy he had ever seen. “A date!” Sanji laughed and shook his head “Yes...a date” 

“Let’s find what we came for quickly so you can get extra pretty for your date!” Chopper said excitedly he started running making Sanji shake his head and yell out “Its not that important I’m fine as I am” 

The doctor stopped running and quickly turned around to look at Sanji with a straight face. “Sanji, this is your first date in like...forever! You have to look extra extra great!” He said looking desperately at the blonde. Sanji would feel offended if it wasn’t for the fact that Chopper was right, this was the first romantic thing Sanji would experience in a while and he is committed to make the best out of it regardless of anything.

“You’re right, let’s go quickly so you can help me get ready” Sanji chuckled at seeing the blush on Chopper’s cheeks and his usual sway when he was going to pretend he didn't care about praise

_____________

With the excitement of a date fueling them Sanji and Chopper easily finished off their tasks and were on their way back to where the ship had been anchored. Chopper excitedly bounced around Sanji talking about clothes, restaurants, sweets, and anything he had heard was done on a date. In some way Sanji was grateful for the doctor, he helped get him in the romantic spirit and actually look forward to his “date” with the swordsman.

It really wasn’t hard work though because even if Sanji would hate to admit it he couldn’t deny the erratic beating of his heart, or the excitement of eating delicious foods and being treated nicely, especially by the infamous swordsman. That was what truly fueled Sanji’s romance obsession, to receive the love and affection he never had as a child, to give and give and give so no one would suffer like he did, and making sure he had not lost himself to the gruesome life of piracy. People could call him whatever they wanted but Sanji knows who he is, he may seem to be a foolish romantic, a crazed pirate, or even a weirdo to most but Sanji knows himself. He would not let anyone starve like he once did, that is why he cooked for his crew without complaints everyday (even when Luffy’s request seemed to go beyond the known world), he believes everyone deserves to be love like his mother loved him, that is why he never undermined his crews feelings and always made sure to make them feel the love his heart was once so empty of. The extra snacks and the sometimes unwelcome compliments were his gratitude to the people that cuddled him into his arms and let him be himself despite his flawed ways. Even the fights with Zoro over petty things, he cherished; yelling at Luffy to leave his kitchen and Usopp to clean after himself made him happier than the naked eye could see. 

Finding romantic love in the crew that became his family had just seemed as a gift from the gods, too-good to be true, a too-good for Sanji situation. The love he felt for Zoro, secret and to a passerby almost nonexistent, had watered itself and grown without Sanji’s permission. As they fought side by side against the greatest contenders the Grand Line had to offer he looked at Zoro and couldn’t imagine losing moments like this, losing Zoro. He loved his crew beyond words could explain but as he looked at Zoro eat onigiri messily in the kitchen he understood that no matter how much he wanted to deny it, the love he felt for the swordsman was different from the one he felt for the rest. The loud thumping of his heart and the desire to constantly talk, fight, or just exist besides Zoro was a clear giveaway of Sanji’s true love. 

And Sanji did what he knew best, he suppressed those feelings so he wouldn’t have to face rejection or the burden of feeling unloved, Zoro was clearly anything but a romantic and expecting something from him would just mean Sanji setting himself up for disaster. He became even more obsessed with helping his crew and seeing them happy served as satisfaction for the romantic love that seemed to be galaxies away from his reach. It was all fine until Zoro started looking for him, fighting more with him, and demanding more from the cook; it became unbearable to drive Zoro away every time and a heated argument seemed inevitable as months of Sanji avoiding most interactions with Zoro passed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you stupid cook?!” Zoro had screamed as he pushed Sanji away from the stove and closer to the table that sat at the center of the kitchen. Sanji had grumbled angrily and spitted back words he couldn’t even remember. It escalated until Zoro had grabbed Sanji by the neck and screamed at him while Sanji was almost laying on the table. “You act as if I don’t exist, am I so disposable to you?” Zoro had yelled at him without caring for the words he said anymore and Sanji was stressed. There was no way the cook could tell him the true reasons for his actions, no way he was ready to have Zoro laughing at him; not now, not ever. 

“Tell me Sanji! Tell me you coward!” Zoro’s voice had been full of anger and desperation as he let go of the cook’s neck and hugged him to his chest. Zoro’s uncharacteristic actions made the cook tremble and at the sign of affection Sanji had crumbled down like a house of cards. Words trapped inside from fear and uncertainty, eyes full of tears.

“It’s because I am in love with you, idiot!” 

In another life Sanji would have said it

_____________

Arriving at the ship they hurried inside to drop off their purchases and to get Sanji ready. 

“Oi Luffy! Where are Nami and Robin?” Sanji looked at his captain who was laying on Usopp’s legs while the sniper worked on fixing the fishing rod they were probably using minutes ago. “They left with Zoro off to… wherever” Usopp replied nonchalantly and went back to working on fixing the rod. 

“No! They were supposed to help get Saji ready” Chopper pouted as he desperately tugged at Sanji’s pant leg. “Don’t worry, I can do it myself” Sanji chuckled reassuringly and turned his gaze to find a clock nearby. 

15:00 (3:00)

“Either way we are two hours early, there’s no reason for us to stress” As Sanji said that his body seemed to refute his claim by thinking of all the things that could go wrong. Zoro not showing up, restaurants being closed, the date sucking. He smiled at Chopper as he felt his heart rate increase from the stress of thinking about things going south the one time he had aloud himself a small, stupid joy. 

“I’ll make dinner now so when I’m gone you’ll guys will be able to eat” Sanji said looking at the three crew members in front of him. Chopper smiled widely “Okay but you’ll start getting ready right after!”

“Okay okay”

“Wait Sanji you’re not going to be here for dinner?” Usopp asked the cook while looking up from the tool in his hands. Sanji blushed while looking down at the floor and before he could answer the ship’s doctor beat him to it. 

“Sanji is going on a date!” Chopper exclaimed loudly making Sanji put his head in his hands, wanting to disappear from the world. Usopp’s eyes widened and he started looking back between Sanji and Chopper. 

“A date? With who?!” 

“Mr. Dumb!” 

“...What”

“Yeah I really don’t know who it is either” 

“Oh, I think I have a clue” Usopp smirked while looking at Sanji whose face was becoming impossibly redder as he heard his crew talk about his date with ‘Mr. Dumb’. 

“Whatever it doesn’t matter, Usopp don't you have a stick to fix” Sanji said grabbing the fishing rod from Usopp’s hands and throwing it on the floor. 

“Hey! That’s valuable-” 

“Luffy you should take a shower, this place stinks”

“Mean Sanji! I didn’t even say anything” 

God he hoped Zoro had at least showered for their date

“-luck on your date with Zoro!” 

Sanji flinched as he heard Chopper and Usopp loud screams of “What?” as he walked off. 

“Don’t stress, I don’t expect much” 

_____________

16:50 (4:50)

Sanji glanced at the clock for the hundredth time in the past hour. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time before peeking his head through the door.

“Is he not there yet?” He asked Chopper who, still shocked, had been on the lookout for Zoro’s arrival. Even if he didn’t want to show it the cook is actually concerned about the fact that the swordsman was not there yet. He was out with the ladies so it was impossible for him to be lost.

Maybe he had backed out? 

Was he regretting inviting Sanji on a date? 

Had Sanji stressed and dressed up for nothing?

He huffed and stomped out of the boy’s quarters. He walked over to where Chopper was waiting at and grabbed him to lower him to the floor.

“Forget it, he probably isn’t coming” he gave Chopper a bittersweet smile and offered his hand “Let’s go, I’ll make some cool dessert to heal the heart” Chopper pouted and looked away from his hand. “No, I won’t lose hope” He went back to his original place and sighing Sanji lifted him back to his sitting place. 

“You look really good Sanji!” Chopper turned his head to smile at the cook, Sanji immediately went to hug the doctor and fake wail in his shoulder.

“Chopper you’re so kind, I don’t deserve you” 

“Sanji! Pretty!” The blonde turned around laughing at his captain who quickly ran to embrace him. Luffy hugged him at the side and looked up at him with doe eyes making Sanji blush.

“Thank you my Luffy”

“There! There! There!” Chopper yelled while pointing at the three figures towards the docks. “See I knew Zoro would come!” He said while maintaining the proud smile on his face. Sanji quickly turned his head to where Chopper was pointing.

There, walking towards the docks two minutes before their meeting time, was Zoro walking towards them with Nami and Robin a few steps behind him. He was definitely not wearing his usual clothes; he had swapped the smelly shirt and haramaki for a nice dress shirt that was probably new, the torn and old pants he wore everyday nowhere to be seen, their replacement looking just as new as the shirt and accentuating Zoro’s figure nicely. 

“Couldn’t even leave those stupid swords and you’re almost late” Sanji grumbled stepping off the ship and walking towards Zoro. 

“It’s not even five yet shit-cook, plus I have my reasons” Zoro huffed back, stepping closer to Sanji and pressing their foreheads together just as they did when they were going to fight. “Got a problem with that, pervert?” Sanji rolled his eyes before pushing Zoro away and crossing his arms. 

“No shit-head, though I am surprised, I didn’t know cavemen could clean up so nicely” Sanji said smirking at Zoro and laughing when he lifted his arm as if to punch him, before they could start brawling Nami grabbed the swordsman from the collar dragging him back like a dog. 

“Zoro! Remember what we spoke about” She said smacking him in the head and then directing her gaze towards the cook. Smiling widely at Nami the cook was going to start speaking but the navigator put a finger up and moved it side to side. 

“Robin and I are going in, enjoy your date!” She grabbed Robin’s hand and quickly walked towards the ship where Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper were still staring at the two men meeting for their date. 

Sanji pouted and watched Nami and Robin walk off and before he could say anything else to them he felt his arm being tugged by a strong force. Turning back around he came eye to eye with Zoro who was grabbing his arm while only looking at him. Like he was the only one there. Like he was dazed.

Like Sanji was worth looking at

“If you want my attention you don’t have to be so harsh, just say it” the cook smirked while freeing his arm from Zoro’s grasp. Zoro stayed silent with the same intense gaze staring through Sanji’s soul. As if he was analyzing a mathematical problem, as if staring at a just-opened puzzle, Zoro looked at him; a deeper purpose somewhere in the irises of his eyes.

“I want your attention” Of course analyzing was not something Zoro was good at, unless a battle was involved, and he spoke the first thing that came to mind. 

Sanji stuttered for a response while staring at the swordsman. He hit his chest and started walking towards the town. “Let’s go, we have to find somewhere to eat”

“That’s already covered, plus I’m supposed to be giving you these” When the cook turned around he was greeted by a bouquet of all sorts of flowers and Zoro looking away with a slight tint on his cheeks. Sanji felt his heartbeat picking up and his cheeks heating up. 

Flowers … for him

To any outsider it may seem as a dumb, overrated gesture but for Sanji it felt as if he had never been happier. Flowers meant appreciation, they meant I’m thinking of you, even if he received help Sanji knew Zoro had in some way put effort into it. In some way the bouquet screamed grumpy, lovable swordsman.

“Did you pick them out? I’m surprised I didn’t get a ball of moss” Sanji grabbed the flowers and admired it with an enchanted look in his eyes. His heart beating at an incredible speed, the heat of his cheeks, and the desire to kiss Zoro threw off Sanji’s homeostasis; he felt as if he would wake up any moment now and realize this had all been a dream blooming in his mind. 

“Yes, I picked them out. White tulips meaning respect, pink tulips meaning affectionate love, sweet alyssum meaning symbolising beauty, and rhododendron which means love and positivity.” Zoro finished, his voice monotonous as if he hadn’t just made Sanji swoon and had given him one of his most important romantic experiences.

Without thinking it twice the cook grabbed Zoro by the shoulders and kissed him loudly on the cheek, making Zoro’s eyes widened in shock and turning his cheeks a deeper shade of red. The look Zoro gave him was not only of shock but it also hid a hint of happiness behind the initial facade Zoro tried keeping up. 

Despite knowing it was uncharacteristic for him to do something of the sorts, so publicly, with the swordsman Sanji couldn’t contain himself, he really couldn’t, if he could he would’ve never moved so confidently in public; he’ll blame it on his heart beat throwing him off his course.

“Since when are you like this Zoro-kun?” Sanji said, pressing his cheek against Zoro’s freshly kissed one he smiled brightly at the green haired man. “Maybe I underestimated you” he said while detaching himself from Zoro. Sanji lowered his hand and quickly, as if it had to be a secret at all costs, he grabbed the swordsman’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “You sure did shit-cook. Now let’s go, we have reservations for five thirty”

_____________

The restaurant Zoro had made a reservation was everything Sanji didn’t know he wanted and everything he didn’t expect from Zoro. The place was dimly lighted, candles, and vases with a single red rose were placed at the center of each table. The typical romantic setting and quite cliché but Sanji loved it, this is everything he had dreamed of everytime they reached a Spring island; the cook never thought he would be able to live this dream with the brute he called a crewmate. 

“Nami and Robin really outdid themselves with this” Sanji chuckled as he sat down at the table they were directed to. He looked around to see all types of people in the restaurant but it was obvious it was a hot spot for couples. 

“What? They didn’t pick out this place.” Zoro frowned at Sanji while playing with the flower in the middle of the table. Sanji smacked his hand away, receiving a grumble from Zoro. “Really now? Then why did you go out with the ladies?” Sanji raised his visible eyebrow at Zoro while the green haired man grabbed his hand sneakily from the side of the table. Sanji’s heart spoke only the language of thumps as it excitedly showed Sanji just how important Zoro was to him. Even if sometimes he found it hard to believe how infatuated he was with the swordsman, he wouldn’t deny the matters of the heart. His heart was calling out a name and it was definitely the name of the man who sat across from him. 

“I wanted guidance but not instructions. Needed to understand what is typically done on a date” Zoro said, starting to rub his thumb over Sanji’s hand. “Robin said it was important to be prepared if my goal was to leave you in… awe? I think that’s the word she used” Sanji chuckled and took the extra step of interlocking hands with the swordsman’s, just as he had done as they left the docks. 

The air was not heavy but expectant, in some way the both knew what they truly wanted, what they had been waiting for. Anyone could see what they felt for one another, but for people like Zoro and Sanji that very thing brought cowardness and fear into their actions. Being open and vulnerable was not something either of them were used to and it was hard coming to terms with the fact that love was that, being vulnerable and never too afraid to love deeply. 

Sanji smiled at Zoro looking at him incredulously “You speak to Robin way more than I thought” he chuckled. Zoro shrugged, letting the matter remain a mystery Sanji would ask him about eventually. “If you wanted to leave me in awe then you are definitely succeeding” Sanji said while his face darken and his eyes adverted to the floor; on the other side of the table Zoro averted his eyes as well but smoothly squeezed Sanji’s hand as a form of unspoken appreciation. 

“Whatever, why are you even so excited about dates? What’s so fun about them?” 

“Well you’re suppose to get to know the person better or show romantic gestures to let them know you care” Sanji looked directly into Zoro eyes, deciding this was no moment to be afraid; if he regretted something later he would live with that burden, but he refused to live with the what-ifs. “You’re doing great, flowers and a nice dinner are good starters to set the mood and you have definitely succeeded with both” he reached his available hand to stroke at Zoro’s hair. Normally you wouldn’t see Sanji doing this with the swordsman in public, maybe in the quiet of the kitchen or during the fleeting moments in the night but never in public. Sanji was romance obsessed but when it came to facing his true realistic love he fell a coward to his own fears. 

Zoro remained silent but he mirrored Sanji’s previous movements as he reached over and stroked a piece of Sanji’s hair behind his ear. “You know there was one flower I didn’t tell you the meaning of” he said seriously 

“Crocus, it has different meanings but my favorite was ‘symbol of hope’, I think it represents you best. Your kindness and the way you changed life for all of us, especially me, is just one example of how you have always been the light in our lives, in my life.

Crocus

A ray of light and a sign that life goes on. The sign that winter is no longer here and warmness is near

Sanji knew about it but he never thought he would be sitting across from someone who would utter those words for him. He knew his crew loved him, he could even dare to say he knew Zoro loved him but to have kind words utter to him out of true and sensible love? That was what Sanji had been waiting for so long.

He knew seeking validation in others may seem wrong and unfulfilling in the long wrong but for Sanji that was not the case. His heart beat at peace when he realized he was love, when he knew that his efforts had not gone to waste, and that love truly was for everyone even for people like him. 

Sanji leaned over the table and placed his two hands on Zoro’s face, without holding back he planted his lips against the swordsman’s regardless of whatever he feared he felt, he knew that what he was doing was just right. 

“No one will love you the way I love you” 

“I know, that’s why I’ve never been able to look at anyone else but you”

Flowers, dancing closely, affection, letters, kindness.

Sanji loved it all, the romantic stimulating events that by luck he shared with a person who will love him even when the thumping of heart is no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it!! :]
> 
> If you want to please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> I'm reactivating my [twitter](https://twitter.com/soobmugi/status/1355014915178827778?s=20) so if you want to talk to me or see my retweets I'll be there!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
